


You'll Be Perfect, Karkat

by LessesMore



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom, Humanstuck AU - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Possession, Tied up Karkat, Violence, Yandere Kankri - Freeform, YandereKri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessesMore/pseuds/LessesMore
Summary: Kankri kidnaps and tortures his little brother, Karkat.Small description for a small story.Later edit; This now has a very short and weird second chapter, more or less just a stupid rabble with the basis of the first chapter. So uh, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote today. Didn't proofread again. Ah. Apologies for any mistakes, and also making this.

His screeches and cries were deafening, endlessly echoing through out the vast room, hitting you from all angles. You winced, taking a hand up and covering one of your ears, the other hand grasping onto a knife that was digging its way into his chest.

He was rather pathetic when it came to pain, though once being stabbed before – he was a disappointment in that department, really. No matter what it was, he would always be crying and begging for you to stop, pleading and bargaining you with things. But it was all too late for that. Far too late.

The things he promised were sweet, things that you undoubtedly would have accepted at an earlier date. But now. You only listened to his fake promises, keeping your head straight and mind set on the moment. You wanted him to suffer.

The knife you were holding was gliding across his pale chest, delicately slicing through layers and layers of protective skin. Too bad it wasn’t enough to protect him from you. 

The layers were evenly sliced at, blood beautifully seeping out and dripping down his exposed and frail form. The lines of pure red were, in your opinion, absolutely gorgeous.

"Look at that, Karkat.” You spoke, voice a little hoarse. “See how beautiful you are?” You pointed out, trying to make him focus on the marks across his abdomen. He glanced down at it and then hissed, moving his head to the side quickly, a few thick beads of tears rolling down his red cheeks.

"Karkat.” You said, voice deeper and more aggressive. When he didn’t respond, you grabbed him by the side of his face and made him stare into your eyes. You looked deep within the bright pink spheres, their colour close to being the deep red of his precious blood.

You gave him a pitiful and almost defeated sigh, lips in a small curve. “Please, look at yourself.” You said, closing your eyes with a small sigh, letting go of his face. He then knew he couldn’t disobey and slowly looked down towards his chest.

You could see him becoming lightheaded, how he lightly swayed after getting a good look at the streams of red rolling down his porcelain body.

“Those marks, if I work at them hard enough,” You said, standing up straight, walking around to the back of your little brother. You wrapped your arms around him from behind, tracing the slashes on his skin with a finger. “They can become bigger, and turn into puffy, pink, pearlescent scars.”

He let out a cry, shutting his eyes tight and whimpering, letting the mountains of held back tears flow down his cheeks. Some rolled down his chin and dripped into his injuries below, making him loudly gasp and hiss.

"...you’ll be so, perfect, Karkat.” You cooed, gently bringing the knife in your hand up to his neck, gently pressing the blade down. You could feel him wanting to writhe out beneath you, get away from your grasp and run and run. But he wouldn’t, and he knew that you knew he wouldn’t. If he moved even an inch, the knife would cut into his throat and end it all.

But then again. Maybe it would be better that way.

"...Kankri."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small continuation(?) drabble of the first chapter.  
> Completely not necessary, but here nonetheless.  
> Please enjoy! :D

The agonising pain washing over your body in floods and tsunamis was nearly unbearable, your conscious hanging on with a thinned length of twine, creaking and slipping because of your weight.

Every bone, muscle, nerve and receptor was aching, every gasp of air you took in felt like acid pouring into your mouth and down your throat, burning the sensitive and fragile flesh on the inside.

The way your vision kept fading in and out was horrific, sometimes only able to see a disgusting, vile shade of red - like a velvet cloak over your eyes, concealing the truth and the bloody happenings out of sight, but letting you hang on to the fact that you were suffering.

“My my my, how resilient you are, my dear…”

Those words only barely and pathetically reached your scarred ears, the sound of your own wretching and gasping too deafening to even comprehend.

You gagged and gasped and choked on the poisonous air filling your lungs, burning them from the inside out. Every little movement you made caused a series of unique pains to overcome the majority of your senses. Even a little twitch of a hair made you shrivel and cry in your mind.

The pain was everything. It was all you could fee l - all you could be, was in pain. 

Nothing more than a majorly numb doll, only there for the sadistic satisfaction of your predator, your toy maker, your wooden dolls captor.

The sweet, velvety words him were contradicting to the devilish and cruel man inside, only coming out when he held a weapon above your head. He was a sinner if you had ever known one, and deep down inside, you’re sure…

That he knew it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for surviving another chapter of this garbage, haha.  
> Thank you for reading ;)  
> Maybe I'll make this a short series?

**Author's Note:**

> Well done for surviving this horrid little thing.  
> I just wanted to write something with Karkat and Kankri, with some gore involved.  
> Welp it's over now.  
> Thank you for reading!~  
> \- Opal


End file.
